


My Guardian Dear

by FireflyBanner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyBanner/pseuds/FireflyBanner
Summary: Yet another Halloween Fic





	

Ethan Raynes was delighted with the Slayer's choice of costume; a 19th century “noblewoman.” She’d be worse than useless – she’d actively impair the people around her. He smiled as she walked out the door. This was going to be fun.

The gown was beautiful, but Giles wouldn’t let her go completely weaponless even on the night that demons stayed home. The compromise was perfect: the crucifix–topped staff was well weighted and sturdy. And the paste jewels matched her eyes. Buffy stopped by a church on the way back to school and got her weapon blessed by an amused priest. Then she took a few moments to “get into character” and added a quick prayer for patience in dealing with those little kids.

Lady Joan, Servant of the Light, was appalled at the carnage around her, and infuriated when a quick chant revealed the cause of the evil. There was no way for her to protect the innocents without killing those who were bespelled. She needed help, and a few moments’ further thought suggested that a call for Aid might have been part of the Plan all along.  
Her Holy Symbol glowed, visible for many yards around her, as she called upon her God.

I blinked. It had been A LONG time since I was surprised. We were Messengers, though sometimes even we didn’t understand the messages. But we had stood for the Light since long before the War, and we were surrounded by evil. We knew what to do now.  
I unsheathed my flaming Sword as my brother Gabriel called forth his Hammer…

**Author's Note:**

> Yet Another Halloween Fic  
> AD&D had standards for Clerical Prayer.  
> I made minor changes to the text, and changed the title when I discovered that it was already in use by Sidney Sheldon.  
> The new title comes from the Catholic Lenten Prayer.


End file.
